Ivy Efiáltis
Ivy Efiáltis is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Phobetor the God of Nightmares from Greek Mythology. In the destiny conflict, Ivy is on the Royal side as she is fine with her destiny, but despite that, she does stick up for the rebels (not just because her cousin is one of the Rebels). Character Personality While her powers revolve around nightmares, rather than being mean and scary, Ivy is very nice and caring. Though she is nice and caring, she isn't one to be messed around with. She will easily defend herself and her friends and family. Of course, there are times when someone can annoy her to bits (Zane did at one point, but that's a story for another day). There have been a few times when someone has annoyed her enough to the point she even threaten them (what she threatened them with is currently unknown). Even though she is a Royal, Ivy supports the Rebels one-hundred percent, knowing they want to follow their path and make their own destiny and not follow their parent's role. She wants to follow her father's path but also wants to find her own: to be an author. Ivy is very protective of her friends, as seen when she defends her cousin (before knowing the truth) Erin from Heather von Olympus. She cares very much for her friends and wants them to follow their own path. Like any other girl, Ivy does hold secrets and is afraid of revealing them. Her one secret she doesn't know about revealing and thus keeps to herself still. One of Ivy's best features is her supporting nature. She supports any of her friends with their dreams. First, with Erin, she supports her cousin to rebel against her destiny and wants to find her own, with Zane. She supports Erin and the other rebels 100% in finding their own destiny. Despite her friendly and supporting personality, Ivy does have hidden fears. She has the fear of being abandoned, which is directed to her birth mother abandoning her. While she has a lovely relationship with her father, she wishes she still had her mother or even a motherly figure (she grew up with male figures all her life). She doesn't let this fear come out but sometimes, it just comes out. So far, no one really knows she has it. Erin only found out by accident when Ivy was having a nightmare of her own (yes, Ivy can have nightmares too). Appearance Ivy is a petite young girl with a light peachy pale skin. She has long, almost waist-length gradient silver hair and light persian blue eyes. She wears the colors of indigo purple and silver and likes having her hair in the traditional hairstyles of Greek, with hair clips that remind her of home. Interests and hobbies Reading Ivy enjoys reading a good book, her favorite being action and adventures series. She can be cooped up in her room for hours just reading the Erica Marcos series, her favorite. Most of the time, Erin has to drag her out just to get her out. Writing A secret hobby of Ivy's is writing her own stories. She hopes one day, after being Goddess she can be an author. Unknown to everyone, besides her father and grandfather, Ivy is the author of the Erica Marco series, using the alias of "I.D.E.". Dragon Games Just like most of the Mythos, upon seeing the Dragon Games for the first time, she's gotten into it. Fashion Despite having grown up with only men, Ivy does have a thing for fashion. She is able to design many outfits, but unfortunately, cannot actually make them. She was never taught or never learned how. So, she usually goes to those that can sew, like Lizzie Hearts, to help bring her designs out. Myth How Does the Myth Go? :Main article: Phobetor How does Ivy Fit Into It As the only child and daughter of Phobetor, Ivy is next to take her father's place as the next Goddess of Nightmares. Abilities Ivy is extremely powerful having inherited both her father's and her grandfather's powers. However, Ivy does not openly reveal this to people. She shows one power or the other but not at the same time. As of now, no one knows about her darkness powers. * Nightmare manipulation: Ivy is able to manipulate nightmares as well as create nightmares. Despite having this power, Ivy herself has nightmares, but they feel much more real to her because of that. ** Nightmare walking: Ivy is able to walk in people's nightmare ** Nightmare creation: Ivy is able to make nightmares become real. Of course, the ability takes a lot out of her so she needs to be careful with it. ** Nightmare capturing: Ivy is able to capture nightmares from people. ** Nightmare embodiment: Ivy is able to become the embodiment of nightmares. * Darkness manipulation: In addition, Ivy also inherited a large portion of Erebus' powers over darkness, allowing her to control and manipulate darkness and shadows. She is able to generate shadows at her will, and can even manipulate dark energy. She is also able to shape shadows and dark energy into constructs that she can use. However, Ivy doesn't openly reveal her darkness. No one knows about it and she would like to keep it that way. ** Dark telekinesis: Ivy is able to use darkness in a way like telekinesis. This is the one power that she ends to use the most. Skillset * Creative writing: Ivy is quite skilled in creative writing. Her favorite things to write about are action-adventure stories with a heroine/hero. * Dragon care and riding: Ivy has decent knowledge in both caring and riding dragons, since she owns a dragon. She's recently learned about Dragon Games from Jasper Rai. She is part of the Mythos Team of the Dragon Games. * Fashion designing: Ivy is knowledgeable in the fashion area, able to create some amazing Greek-inspired outfits, but cannot actually make them. Relationships Family Parents Ivy has a close bond with her father, as was the one that raised since she was abandoned by her mother. Phobetor is very protective over Ivy and does worry about her, even if she might not need to be worried over. Ivy did train with her father once her nightmare abilities showed up. They have a lovely father-daughter bond and Phobetor loves spending time with her. Shortly after she was born, Ivy was abandoned by her mother. Part of Ivy wishes she can find out who she is, but another side doesn't want to. To avoid being rejected or something. Erebus Ivy has a very close relationship with her grandfather, Erebus. Her close bond is also due to her inheriting all his powers, so Erebus trained her. They have a loving grandfather-and-granddaughter relationship and Ivy goes to him with questions since she inherited most of his powers. Erebus was also the one to gift Ciaran to Ivy. Eris Ivy only knows about her aunt. She has never met Eris before. She was told by her father that Eris was a bit... crazy and chaotic. Ivy wasn't even sure how to respond to it. Thanatos Ivy doesn't know much about her uncle, due to Phobetor being very protective of her. She only knows due to the pictures her grandfather would show her of his children. Erin Discord Erin is one of Ivy's younger cousins and the daughter of Eris. Ivy didn't know this until she and Erin met at Ever After High and learned they were roommates and shared a little bit of information with each other. Despite learning that Erin was, in fact, her cousin, Ivy didn't care. She still counted Erin as both her best friend and roomie. Ivy is very protective of her cousin, seen in Mythos Masquerade Party when Heather comes to their dorm to apologize to Erin. Ivy supports Erin in being a rebel and doesn't think it's wrong, Erin wants to follow her own path and make her own destiny. If Ivy had to pick between the Royals and Rebels, she'd pick Erin and the Rebels, not just because Erin was her cousin. She also enjoys teasing Erin about her crush on Zane von Olympus and loves seeing her with Zane and finds them absolutely adorable. Ivy is a die-hard fan of "Zerin" and will literally knock someone out if they think otherwise. Nemesis Ivy doesn't know much about her other aunt, Nemesis. She's only seen pictures due to Erebus showing her pictures. Vendetta Judgement Vendetta is one of Ivy's cousins through her aunts. Unfortunately, they don't really have a relationship as Ivy didn't even know her aunt has kids. Isabella Echthrós Isabella is one of Ivy's cousins through her aunts. Unfortunately, they don't really have a relationship as Ivy didn't even know her aunt has kids. Thana Reaper Ivy's relationship with her cousin Thana is unknown. Ivy doesn't even know she is cousins with Thana since her father kinda kept her away from most of his family, minus his father. If she was to meet her cousin, she would accept every part of her. Unknown siblings It is unknown if Ivy has any siblings through her father or maybe her mother. With her not knowing her mother anything is possible. Dusk Efiáltis In the future, Ivy mother's a single child, a son she names Dusk, who will become the next God of Nightmares. Friends Fay Fairer Fay and Ivy have a really strange and weird friendship since they are opposite Dragon Games Teams and that their elements totally clash. Despite those things, Ivy counts Fay as one of her best Fairy Tale friends. Jasper Rai TBA Liv Mercybringer Ivy finds Liv very cool! With her ability to heal also interests Ivy. Ivy was also the one to bring Liv into the Dragon Games. Overall, their relationship is mainly with the Dragons. In addition the two are fashion buddies. Ivy usually goes to Liv for help on making her designs real since Ivy does not know how to sew at all. Luna Lunarmoon TBA Zane von Olympus Ivy and Zane had a rocky start when they first met due to the fact Ivy wasn't sure about him and didn't fully trust him to not be like his father (or like his sister). She was only looking after Erin. It took a while for her to believe him as she wanted the best for her cousin. Eventually, Zane proved himself to Ivy. Enemies Heather von Olympus Ivy and Heather's relationship is complicated. Not entirely enemies, more like Ivy can't stand Heather at times when she goes crazy. She finds her selfish wanting only what her destiny and not caring about anyone else. There are times when Ivy wants to blast Heather with her darkness powers, but restrains herself, only for the sake of Zane. She isn't afraid to badmouth Heather though that mostly does it to herself and not near Zane, knowing he does love his sister. However, after the mishap of Mythos Masquerade Party, Ivy's views on Heather changed dramatically. She now always wants to hit Heather with her nightmare powers (which she almost never ''uses), but once again, holds back. She usually rants to Nova and Ciaran about what she wants to do. Pets Ciaran is Ivy's pet Panther, who she got as a birthday gift from her grandfather. Ciaran was enchanted to always stay young. Ivy loves Ciaran very much and is often found snuggling with him. Ivy also has a female dragon named Nova that she got from Jasper Rai when the daughter of the Raiju came to Ever After. Nova is a dark orange and red dragon with paler underbelly and scales. She has amber eyes. Romance Ivy identifies as pansexual. Blake Von Dark Somehow, Ivy managed to get through the Rebellious Son of Von Rothbart. Honestly, no one is sure how Ivy got through to him or how Blake let her in. It's a mystery to everyone. Outfits Class Schedule Period 1: Mythology Period 2: Ancient Alphabets Period 3: Mythos Magic Period 4: Ancient Arts Period 5: Epics 101 Period 6: Alchemy Quotes Alternate Universes Real-Life: Mythosville High In a real-life alternate reality, Ivy is the daughter of the late Sofia Lancaster, and Phobetor Elliott, though Ivy does not know that. Ivy is the cousin of Erin Dhylan and was raised by her paternal uncle, Erin's father, since she was three, after the passing of her mother. Ivy only knew about her uncle thanks to a letter her mother left behind. In addition to attending school, Ivy works part-time at the ''Ryan Ranch, a family owned horse ranch that breeds, trains, and rehabilitates and later releases wild horses, owned by Raiden Ryan, his wife Skyla Brett-Ryan, and their two children, Jasper Ryan and Garrett Brett, who she is friends with. Just like in canon, Ivy is protective of Erin and sometimes worries about her with her secretly dating Olympus Co, heir, Zane von Olsen. But she can see how much Zane likes her so she puts her thoughts aside for Erin. But is always watching out for her cousin. Superhero AU: Justice Academy In a superhero universe, Ivy is the granddaughter of renowned anti-hero, Shadowman (civilian name: Erebus Elliott) and is the daughter of the late anti-hero Nightmare (civilian name: Phobetor Elliott). After the passing of her father, Ivy was placed in the care of her grandfather. The passing of her father also awoke her powers over darkness, inheriting it from her grandfather. She later gained her father's powers over nightmares, probably making her one of the most popular and powerful future-heroes. While she has two powers, she doesn't openly reveal either. During her third year, Ivy learned from Erin that they are related, due to their father and mother, Phobetor and Eris. After graduating from the academy, Ivy takes on the name "Shadow Stalker" as her hero name and works alongside Zane, Erin, Garrett, and Jasper as a team. Trivia * Ivy is unsure what she is, half-human, half-god, or full mortal, like Erin. * Ivy is an English name meaning "Faithfulness". ** It's a good match showing how faithful she is to her family and friends. * Ivy has no real last name as a Goddess, Efiáltis was just picked. ** Efiáltis is Greek for "Nightmare" which seemed more fitting than "de Erevos". ** Delta is a Greek name, it actually means "Born Fourth"; Ivy just picked it out because she liked it. * Her modern name is "Ivy Elliot". * Ivy's birthday is November 14, making her a Scorpio. * Out of all her cousins (blood and adopted), Ivy is most likely the oldest. She is only 16 in Mortal Years, her exact age is unknown. * Ivy's hair actually reaches her waist, but she keeps it held up in a traditional Greek styled hairstyle. She hates wearing it down and lose. At night time, she keeps it in a loose ponytail. ** Her hair was going to have highlights, but it was changed to be gradient. * Ivy loves hanging out with her best friend/cousin Erin when they don't have class. * All of Ivy's clothing has designs of shadow swirls on them. * Ivy claims to be the creator of Zane and Erin's ship name, Zerin. * Her favorite author is I.D.E, whose name is unknown. I.D.E is the author of Erica Marcos series. ** Oddly, her initials are the exact same as IDE... * Ivy is similar to Maddie in terms to sticking for best friend even though she's happy with her destiny. * Ivy's Mirror Blog name is [[Ivy Efiáltis' Mirror Blog|''@PrincessNightmare'']]. * Her Pinterest Gallery Ivy Efiáltis.png|Ivy drawn by Jade-the-Tiger. Ivy Efiáltis.jpg|Ivy's "official" looking card also by Jade Ivy Moodboard.jpg|Ivy's Moodboard Ivy's Cards.png|Ivy's character cards Ivy Efiáltis Royal Card.png|Ivy's Royal Card Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Pansexual